Medicina
by Kuki-Chan
Summary: Sasuke esta Enfermo...pero la medicina que la Quinta Hokage no se ve muy bien que digamos. ¿como lograrán que Sasuke Uchiha, pueda tomarla sin chistar?...One-Shot...Sakura


_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más._

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Bueno…he dicidido separar los One-shot…xp**_

_ (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

"_Dejen reviews" - conciencia_

_Dejen reviews – inner _

(intevenciones) – autora

Medicina

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

Por: kuki-chan

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

Medicina

No lo entendían, si el decía que no era que no!, y aunque el cielo se caiga…el, Sasuke Uchiha, nunca…repito NUNCA iba a beber esa asquerosa medicina, por NADA y NADIE.

Estaba de lo mas placentero en su cama reposando (no tenia misión), para poder bajar la fiebre, salvo que, claro esta…sus "amigos" vinieron a su casa ¿para que?, pues para obligarlo a beber esa…"bazofia".

Vamos Sasuke-pidió Naruto con una mirada tierna (n/a: al estilo del gato con botas)-por favor Teme

-…-no hizo caso a esa cara, solo levanto una ceja como diciendo "Yo no caigo con esa mirada" -no

-Que terco eres por Dios!-exclamo Sai suspirando frustrado-ya de una buena vez TOMATELOOOOO

-He dicho que NO-volvió a repetir Sasuke mirando a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido- y es NO!

-Sasuke-hablo Neji-esa medicina te la hizo Tsunade-sama y si no te lo bebe de golpeara hasta que tus huesos se rompan-agregó como una mirada pensativa pero luego sonrió perversamente y agregó- y te dejará con vida solo para que sientas el dolor… - y la cara que pusieron todos fue entre diversión y desaprobación-¿Que?...saben que es verdad.

"_Eso es cierto…esa bruja lo haría" _pensó Sasuke con un escalofría de pie a cabeza

-Nada Neji-dijo Shikamaru- Sasuke se un niño bueno...y si te tomas tu Medicina te doy un chocolate

Sasuke se quedo pensativo...el amaba el Chocolate

-hpm...puede ser...-dijo Sasuke-pero...quiero el Chocolate ¡AHORA!

Todos miraron automáticamente a Choiji, ya que este podría tener un poco, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza señalando a Naruto diciendo-Se fue mi último chocolate….

Mirada asesina hacia Naruto, que aún tenía rastros de chocolate en la boca.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Naruto empezó a chillar con Sasuke

-TEME, bebe tu maldita medicina de una buena vez!-reclamó con un tic en el ojo derecho-no sabe tan mal…-el vaso burbujeaba de un suave y _mortal _color violeta

-Cállate Dobe, si tanto quiere bébetela Tu! y asunto arreglado-contraataco Sasuke

-TEME

-DOBE

-TEME

-DOBE

-ME CANSE-DEBATTAYO-gritó Naruto, empezó a formar sellos y...-KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU-5 Narutos aparecieron y 4 agarraron a Sasuke fuertemente mientras que el original se poní a frente a este y le cogí a de la nariz... Sasuke abría la boca...y Naruto le metía una cucharada de Medicina

Todos se quedaron en silencio...

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la forma de actuar del rubio…

…Naruto sonreía victorioso…..

...pero en ese mismo momento...

-Pfffsuuuuuuuuuuu-Sasuke acababa de lanzarle toda la Medicina en la cara

-jajaja...-todo los presentes soltaron una carcajada; y Naruto con una venita en el ojo derecho gritó

-TEME, POR QUE RAYOS ME LO DEVOLVISTES?!

-Sabía horrible-comento un puchero (n/a: kawai OwO)

-Y POR QUE DEMONIOS ME LO TIRASTES EN LA CARA-preguntó Naruto con otro un tic en el ojo izquierdo

-mmm...Estabas delante mió-contesto simplemente Sasuke como diciendo… "estorbabas"

-TE MATARE-exclamo haciendo ademán de cogerlo, mientras todos lo cogían fuertemente

Pero en eso se escucha la puerta de la habitación abrirse y entra una pelirosa de ojos verdes y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido preguntando-¿Que sucede aquí?, Sasuke-kun necesita paz y tranquilidad, no bulla.

-Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto-este Baka no quiere tomarse la Medicina que Tsunade obbachan le hizo para que se recupere

-¿Sasuke-kun?, mmm-se quedó pensativa y luego agregó- ¿se lo han pedido?

-TODO Sakura-opino Neji-pero sigue negándose

-Hasta lo sobornamos con Chocolate-comento Kiba-pero Naruto se lo comió

-Pero es importante que se tome esa medicina…aunque no debieron haberlo sobornado…simplemente si se lo hubieran pedido…

-pero...Sakura-chan-lloro Naruto-no quiere hacerlo lo intentamos TODO, TODO Sakura-chan, hasta por la fuerza, demo...me tiro la Medicina en la cara-agrego recordando su cara chorreando-

-Basta Naruto-le regaño Sakura sonriendo-déjenmelo a mi

- Esta bien- dijo Neji-pero dudo que puedas hacer algo

-Mi flor de cerezo lo lograra-comento lee con una mirada con estrellitas en los ojos

¬.¬U Fue la cara de todo

Y entonces Sakura voltio a ver a Sasuke que tenía la sabana arriba hasta la nariz, pero la miraba. Ella expandió su sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el.  
Se agacho hasta su oído y le murmuro algo que solo el pudo escuchar e hizo que sonriera.

Se paro y prácticamente corrió hasta donde se encontraba su medicina, la cogió y se la bebió de un golpe

Todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que acababa de ocurrir

-Bueno me voy, nos vemos Sasuke-kun, adiós chicos -fue lo único que dijo Sakura antes de salir de la habitación

Que rayos esta pasando aquí se preguntan todos y escucharon a Sasuke decir

-Bueno, creo que tendré que enfermarme más a menudo

Todos se preguntaron..."Que tenia esa MEDICINA", "estaba delirando el pobre", "Ese Sasuke...".

Y Sasuke recordó lo que Sakura, SU Sakura le prometió

_-Flash Back-_

_"Si tomas tu medicina y te curas; tendremos la cita que me propusiste….". _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Volvió a sonreír y pensó Ahora conseguiré resurgir a mi Clan.

**-FIN-**


End file.
